Todos vienen juntos otra vez
by Diane Redfox
Summary: Casi un año despues de que Fairy Tail se disolviera, Lucy rememora lo que ha pasado y ha descubierto de cada uno de sus compañeros de gremio. Lucy P.O.V - SPOILER MANGA 148.


**Aquí**** tienes Espiritu-chan, lo prometido es deuda. Y Yuki-nee, siento haberte hecho esperar.**

**Y esta es la parte donde rompo mas de un sueño :'(, porque si ****esperabais**** que vuestra amiga Diane-chan os trajera un fic para ****reíros****, me complace informaros... que ****sigáis**** esperando. **

**Después**** de leer el capitulo 418 del manga, esto ****salió**** solo. Es un intento de fic serio sobre lo que**** pasa con los chicos del gremio después**** de que se disolviera, en un ****cómodo**** y compacto "Lucy P.O.V"**

**AVISO: SPOILER, MUCHO SPOILER Y EN GRANDES CANTIDADES, TODO ES SPOILER. OS AHOGASTEIS EN SPOILER (?)**

**DISCLAIMER: _Fairy Tail_ y el cap 418 del manga no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a _Hiro Mashima_**,** quien es dueño también de Natsu-san y su magnifico y sedoso nuevo corte de pelo *-*.**

* * *

_"TODOS VIENEN JUNTOS OTRA VEZ" Lucy P.O.V_

.

.

Salí de la bañera y me envolví en una toalla rosa. Después de secarme el pelo, que me creció durante esta año, me dirigí al comedor deteniéndome delante de esa pared que dedique a la búsqueda de mis compañeros.

Realmente todos habían decidido seguir su camino por el continente, incluso Nab, quien lo habían visto por el noroeste, cerca de donde vieron por ultima vez a Mira y a Lisanna, quienes habían viajado por toda esa región por un sendero que la recorría de lado a lado. Según unos rumores que oyó, se separaron de Elfman en la parte mas sur del recorrido y mientras que ellas dos seguían el camino hasta llegar a la ciudad donde se encontraban en ese instante trabajando en un bar, el hermano mediano había seguido otro camino llegando a un pueblo cerca de la costa donde se dedicaba a hacer una misión sobre un anillo perdido que era muy valioso, de una generación antigua o algo así.

Cerca de allí, a pesar de solo saber que estaban en una extenso prado, sabia que se encontraban la familia Connell, gente de esa zona le había indicado que unos cazadores armados con rifles solían salir a cazar, y que llevaban una niña pequeña con ellos. No estaban muy lejos del pueblo donde se encontraba Max Alors, quien parece que había abierto una tienda donde vendía de todo un poco. Aunque no puede asegurar de que le fuera bien el negocio, de momento había seguido prosperando pasito a pasito desde que la inauguro.

Un poco mas al norte se encontraba Warren, quien parecía que hacia unas cuantas misiones por la ciudad para ganar dinero, pero que su tiempo se lo pasaba un poco al estilo Gildarts… Uno más que cumplía su sueño. En ese grupo también estaba Vijeeter, quien se había unido en una compañía de baile extranjero; Reedus, quien era el pintor de un coleccionista sumamente rico que lo pagaba para que le pintara cuadros para su colección; Droy, quien había ganado un premio en el concurso de haber quien se come una hamburguesa de 9 kilos o Jet, que ahora participaba en carreras mágicas donde competía con mas gente que utilizaba la misma magia que el para ver quien era el mas veloz.

Eso la llevaba a Levy-chan, recordaba que su mejor amiga le había dicho antes de irse que el Shadow Gear se disolvía también y que ella se iría ha entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte. Al principio la McGarden se había ido con Gajeel y Lily, pero estuvieron juntos solo durante 3 meses, según una camarera de un bar que frecuentaba el DS en la ciudad que se separaron, ella decidió irse hacia el centro del continente para buscar un poco mas de información sobre su magia en las bibliotecas mas grandes que había, y hacerse mas poderosa. Por lo que entendió, Levy-chan había estando entrenando duro con Gajeel físicamente para mejorar tanto su fuerza, como su velocidad y poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y luego de seguir sola por su camino, también empezó a entrenar con su magia para aprender nuevos hechizos y aparte, aprender nuevas lenguas.

Gajeel, luego de hacer de entrenador personal de la bajita peli azul, había seguido junto a Lily por el norte y ahora se encontraba en un conjunto de montañas congeladas que había por allí arriba. Tenia imágenes de como era ahora el paisaje después de los varios meses que el Redfox llevaba entrenando junto a su exceed, y cabe decir que ahora habían varias montañas menos y muchos, pero muchos mas escombros que antes. Había sido noticia en los alrededores como "El dragón de Fairy Tail que esta eliminando las montañas de Andorra*"

Aunque no todos se encontraban de entrenamiento. Había visto una noticia en un periódico que Erza, estaba viajando por todo el mundo haciendo "La ruta del pastel". Al parecer, la gran Titania en este instante estaba en mar abierto disfrutando de un crucero mientras toma dulces hechos con crema de queso batido y decoración marinera. Y no era la única, ya que sabia por boca de Evergreen, que Laxus y los Raijinshuu habían pasado la primera semana en Akane Resort y luego se iban a la casa de vacaciones que tiene la familia Dreyar con el Maestro Makarov. Allí se podían relajar y entrenar cuando quisieran, aparte de que estaban a pie de playa y en un sitio turístico donde no les faltaría de nada.

También se entero gracias a una orden de detención de alguien quien sus características coincidían con los de la Loxar, que Gray y Juvia se habían mudado juntos a un pueblecito del norte. Según tenia entendido era el pueblo natal de el mago de hielo y no estaba segura de si vivían juntos porque ahora eran pareja o porque la chica lo había seguido hasta allí, aunque si volvían casados y con un bebe no le sorprendería lo mas mínimo.  
Lo que si que le sorprendió fue encontrarlos por culpa de una orden de detención, sabia que alguno de sus compañeros acabaría detenido por culpa de todos los destrozos que causaban por donde pasaban, pero que fuera la maga del agua la primera y única persona que detuvieron no le pareció normal. Hasta que diez llamadas y dos entradas VIP para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos después, consiguió hablar con el Sheriff local y que le mandaran el expediente de Juvia, luego de verlo comprendió porque la chica pasó la noche entre rejas. Resulta que una chica intento ligar con Gray, y después de decirle hola estaba con la maga elemental encima y un cuchillo cerca del cuello, no le falto poco para gritar y que la policía entrara para encontrarse a Juvia en su modo Yandere. Le pusieron una orden de alejamiento y paso la noche entre rejas por intento de homicidio y resistencia a la autoridad. Aparte de eso solo sabia que seguían en el pueblo.

También estaban Charle y Wendy, quienes se encontraban viviendo en un mini-pueblo que había al lado de un rio, allí se dedicaba a proteger a los vecinos de posibles ladrones y entrenar en el rio o a las afueras, donde había un bosque. Un poco mas al norte también estaban Makao y Romeo, y mientras el padre se había convertido en un exterminador de vulcanes, el joven Conbolt entrenaba o trabajaba en una cafetería. Sabia por algunas clientas que a veces Wendy se pasaba por la allí a visitarlo y se podían pasar horas hablando.  
Y por ultimo, su antiguo compañero de pelo rosa.

**-Otra vez nada de Natsu y Happy.**

A quienes mas le había costado seguir el rastro fue al DS de fuego y su peludo amigo, se movían mucho por lo que le era casi imposible saber donde estaban. Había avisado a todos sus contactos y utilizado todos sus recursos, pero nada. Un día podía saber hasta que habían tomado para comer y al siguiente que desaparecieran como ninjas, prácticamente había empezado a rastrear a sus compañeros porque echaba de menos a Natsu y quería saber donde estaba, y de todos ellos era del que menos sabia. Realmente quería verlos, en unas horas haría justamente un año sin verlo y lo admitía. Yo, Lucy Heartfilia, extrañaba con toda mi alma a Natsu Dragneel. Y me encantaría salir de esta ciudad e ir a buscarlo.

**-¡LUCY! ¡Acuérdate! Prometiste rencontrarte con todos ellos y volver a crear Fairy Tail, y sabes que un Heartfilia siempre cumple sus promesas.**

Si, me prometí volver a verlos. Quizá en este momento este siendo un poco cobarde por no contactar con ellos, pero tenia la sensación de que pronto pasaría algo bueno y mi promesa se cumpliría.

_PORQUE YO ERA UNA MAGA DE FAIRY TAIL, Y LA OPERACION "TODOS VIENEN JUNTOS OTRA VEZ" PRONTO COMENZARIA._

.

.

.

**_FIN_**

* * *

*Andorra: nombre del conjunto de montañas del norte que me he inventado.

**Esto salió de la nada entre tanta cosa rara que pienso. Al principio iba a hacer un fic de humor, pero después de leer el manga y ver a Lucy en plan James Bond decidí hacer una historia mas sentimental, o lo que quiera que es esto.**

**No olvidéis avisarme si veis algún error ortográfico (que seguro que hay bastantes), ya que mi beta rider es el corrector de word, y no es perfecto que digamos. Aparte que si creen que mi escritura seria no vale nada y que debo seguir dedicándome a la parodia como hice con mi otra historia me avisáis con un maravilloso e informativo review. De lo que me comentéis dependerá la próxima historia que escriba...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Y MI REVIEW?**


End file.
